This project will produce an interactive videodisc-based system (IVD) smoking cessation system for use in physician's offices. The system will allow providers to help patients stop smoking, by using a sophisticated smoking intervention program. A key feature of the interactive system is that tailors the intervention to the user's characteristics. Using demographic and other information provided by the user, the system matches on-screen models (e.g. as in testimonials) to the user on gender, age, ethnicity, and smoking/diet history. In addition, the system allows users to branch within the program material, based on a desire for specific types of information (such as how to cope with specific situations, etc.). Phase I of the project will: (a) use formative evaluation procedures to determine the degree to which acceptance and perceived effectiveness of the smoking cessation segment is dependent on matching on-screen model characteristics to user characteristics and (b) produce complete logic flowcharts and ready-to-shoot scripts for the smoking cessation segments to be used with two specific smoker subpopulations. Phase II will: (a) complete the Phase I evaluation procedures for the remaining subpopulations, and (b) produce a final smoking cessation program, resulting in a stand-alone kiosk suitable for use in physician's offices.